


A conscious sleeper

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a writer.One day before he published his book,he received a letter from one of his readers in French.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Will，有你的信。“Molly习以为常地从邮箱里取出了一大叠信件。Will是一位职业恐怖小说作家，当然，鉴于书中描写的内容是围绕着心理变态的，所以总有一些奇怪的信件。Molly和Will已经结婚两年了，她也逐渐习惯了这种情况。她一张张地看着信件上的署名，突然，一封信吸引了她的注意力。“Will，这是谁？”“嗯？”他接了过去。常年握笔的手摩挲着那细腻的纸质，精致的蜡封彰显出对方的细致。他翻过来，优美的花式字体：Hannibal Lecter。  
Will皱了皱眉头，他不认识对方。但这个名字却出奇地熟悉，似曾相识，却又回想不起来。“一个熟人。”他脱口而出。Will曾经记忆错乱，他从未告诉过任何人，他书中所有的故事都是他在梦中所见。他时常分不清现实和梦境，他甚至有梦游过。对于他来说，很少有真实的东西。但自从认识Molly后，他醒来时能感受到彼此的体温，这给了他一定的真实。  
“他拿刀割开蜡，取出了信。  
“亲爱的Will Grham：  
我诚邀您到法国巴黎参加我们的读书交流会。会议将持续两个月左右，在这期间，您所需的一切费用将由协会承担。如有意前往，请与我联系。(不可携带家属。)  
您真诚的Hannibal Lecter”  
“不错的机会，你应该去一下法国，也好转换一下心情。”Molly一边准备早餐一边说道。“我会留下照看狗狗们的。”  
“也是。”Will若有所思地点了点头。“那么我会通知Jack的。”Molly微笑着点了点头。

 

趁Molly出门去采购，Will近乎是颤抖着拨通了那个电话。一个沉稳的声音传来："这里是Hannibal Lecter，请问你是？"  
"Will Graham，我收到了你的邀请。"  
"很高兴认识你，Mr.Graham。我希望你能乘坐法国航空在下周六晚上八点的航班到戴高乐机场，我会过来接你。如果临时有改动我将会与你联系。具体事项可以等你到了法国再进行具体的商榷。”  
“好的，知道了，谢谢，再见。”“再见。”他挂断了电话。然后他转身打开了电脑，书只差最后一章了。  
他看着那把Karambit刀(*就是第二季末的那把小弯刀)慢慢穿过自己的身体，因疼痛不可抑制地颤抖着，刀一抽出来鲜血便开始喷涌，他倒在地上，由于失血过多甚至产生了幻觉，血色的世界，血海慢慢上涨，吞没了自己的尸体。他安详地闭上眼睛：“Goodbye.”  
Will脸色苍白地合上了电脑，大口喘息着，汗水将他的衣服湿透。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，疲惫不堪地倒在了床上。

 

当他下飞机之后一个人茫然地站在机场里的时候，他便后悔了。就为了这么一点点的闪现的记忆跑到法国来，结果还迷路了简直是太吃亏了。  
“您好，请问您是Will Grham先生吗？”一个约莫十七八岁的少女突然问道。  
“是的。请问你是？”“Abigail Hobbs.Lecter先生让我到机场接你，他由于有一些特殊情况没有办法到机场接你了。”她微微一笑，解释道。“我会带你去的。请放心。”Will迟疑了一下，还是跟上了少女的脚步。

出租车穿行在巴黎，塞纳河畔的风景让Will心醉。他猜测着对方会是怎样一个人——或许是个整天穿着风骚的法国佬？“你了解Lecter先生吗？”他终于忍不住开口问道。少女摇了摇头：“不，我对他的了解不会比你多多少。他是个很难看透的人。”  
于是怀着这么一份微妙的神秘感，Will终于到达了目的地。在他面前是一座看上去有些时间的老式独栋别墅。少女将他领到了会客室的门外：“那么我的任务就到此为止了。Lecter先生就在里面。我先告退了。”  
空荡荡的走廊了只剩下Will一个人，他几乎能听到自己的呼吸声。明明只是素未谋面的陌生人，却不由得心跳加速。他摇了摇头，把那些杂乱的思绪抖了出去。就在他打算推门的时候，门突然开了。和想象中的不同，对方有着一头暗金色的头发，一丝不苟的三件套，看上去严谨又不乏温柔。“那个…我”Will有些慌乱，他没料到对方会开门。“没事。”他微微让开，让Will走了进来。  
“产自中国的祁门红茶，据说英国人为此发明了一个词语——祁门香。”Hannibal递给他一杯红茶，然后在对面的椅子上坐了下来。Will低头闻了一下，的确又一种奇特的香味——同时，他注意到对方没有使用法语而是使用了英语。  
“你不喜欢眼神交流，对吗？”他看着Will说道，他一眼就看出其实Will根本就没有视力问题，那只是一副平光镜而已。  
“是的，眼神交流让人分心。所以，读书交流会到底是怎么回事？”他抿了一小口，一股特有的芬芳在舌尖漾开。  
“我读了你的小说，写得很好。”  
“如果是这样的话，那么抱歉，我要让你失望了。因为我不打算再写了。这本是最后一本，我甚至不打算写结尾。”Will轻轻晃动那只晶莹剔透的骨瓷茶杯，看着那红色的茶水泛起一波波的涟漪。  
“为什么？”  
“我觉得我快被自己逼疯了。我…”他突然意识到他和Hannibal是初次见面，自己居然就开始滔滔不绝了，太失礼了。“抱歉。”  
“无妨，我本来就是心理医生。这也算工作吧。”Hannibal起身到书桌后的抽屉里拿出了一本书。“作为一个读者，你介意我向你提出一些建议吗？”他十分礼貌，就像一个中世纪的贵族。  
“不，没事。”  
“你之前所有的更新都是以网络发布的，我买了试印版。首先，名字被改了——巴尔的摩谋杀案。为何不使用本来的名字？”他修长的手指摩挲着书的封面。  
“你是说…”  
“没错，Bloody Cross 。那更能体现出书的精髓。”  
“原因很简单，编辑部不同意那个书名。我没钱负担更昂贵的出版社。”  
“如果是这样，我会帮你找一个更好的出版社，我会支付其多余费用。”  
“不…那太过分了，你不需要这样。”Will局促地搓了搓手，试图把自己的不安隐藏在眼镜后面。  
“这是我的个人决定，你可以把我当作是你的赞助人。”  
“好吧，然后？”  
“结尾很好，并没有彻底交代凶手的去向，有一种朦胧的感觉。但我觉得主角没有死。”  
“或许吧，我也不清楚。”Will迷茫地摇了摇头，他不想再继续这个话题了，脑中关于那些噩梦的记忆在不断苏生。  
Hannibal注意到了对方短暂的失神，决定暂时结束这个话题。“关于读书交流会，正式的仪式在一周之后。我希望你能先熟悉一下法国所以才让你提早过来了。另外，你很多年不说法语了，估计已经生疏了吧？”  
“你怎么知道我会说法语的？”Will惊恐地看着他，甚至连Molly都不知道这件事。  
“秘密。你还有问题可以问我，你的房间里在二楼楼梯左拐第三间，之后我会领你去的。Abigail应该已经把你的行李放过去了。我希望我们能共进晚餐，时间是18点整，在那之前你可以休整一下。”  
“关于那个女孩，她是谁？”虽然这样问可能有些冒犯，但Will还是开口了。  
“Abigail吗？她是我一位挚友的女儿，但是去年他和他的夫人发生了一场可怕的意外，没有亲戚愿意收养Abigail，他父母的朋友也寥寥无几。所以我收养了她，她现在就读于巴黎大学，她在心理学方面已经展现出了天赋。很聪明能干的孩子，不是吗？”Hannibal的语气里有一些惋惜却又带着赞美。  
“是的。”

 

Will躺在房间中央那张舒适的大床上，忍不住发出一声叹息。他舒展着劳累的身体，嗅着房间里特殊的香水味，莫名地安心感在心头溢出。他闭上眼睛，希望自己能暂时忘掉那些可怕的噩梦。  
当Will醒来时已经下午四点了，他简单地进行了沐浴。不得不说，这是他近期来睡得最安稳的一次，他甚至没有做梦。虽然不愿意承认，但Will已经在不知不觉间爱上了Hannibal带给他的那种感觉。

Hannibal的餐厅以深蓝色为基调，低调中却透露出淡淡的奢华的气息。  
“今天的红酒是Chateau Margaux1995。主食是鹅肝酱配TENDERLOIN(*牛里脊)。”Hannibal替Will倒上了红酒，那如同墨汁般的液体流入透明的杯中。厚重而精致的果香顿时弥漫在鼻间，唇舌间流散着黑莓和黑醋栗的香气。  
吃Hannibal烹饪的食物是一种享受，Will无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。  
然而他这一点小动作却被Hannibal尽收眼底。他看着Will略带情色意味的肢体语言，嘴角流露出一丝不可察觉的微笑。  
“最后是甜点Torte Fine aux Pommes et Sorbet(*暖苹果塔配雪葩)。”Hannibal把甜品放到Will面前。  
在享用完甜品后，Hannibal突然开口说道：“事实上我得说抱歉，今天由于时间关系我并没有按传统的法式菜单准备13道菜。下次我也会提前再准备的。”  
“不，不用了，这已经足够了。”Will急忙摇了摇头。“这些很美味。”  
“不用如此，Will。你忘记了吗，信上所说一切费用由我承担。”  
“不，我只是…”Will垂下了头，酒力渐渐涌了上来，脑子晕沉沉的。  
“Will你喝醉了，我扶你回房间。”Hannibal看着他微微泛红的脸庞说道。  
他抱起Will，把他送回了房间，他还贴心地帮他盖上了被子。  
看着睡梦中的Will，Hannibal如此地渴望去品尝他，Will浑身都散发着美味的气息，让他感觉欲罢不能。“他总会是你的，不过还不是现在。”他这么告诫着自己。随后轻轻地把门关上了。


	2. Chapter 2

当Will醒来时，温暖的阳光透过薄薄的窗纱透了进来，洒在深蓝色的鹅绒被上，他看了看时间，七点十分。床边的柜子上放着一杯柠檬水，下面压着一张纸片。这时Will才意识到自己的喉咙里传来阵阵干渴。他喝完了那杯水，拿起了那张纸片：  
Will，八点我在餐厅等你。  
Hannibal Lecter  
这时Will才注意到房间里的花瓶里已经换上了新鲜的带着点滴露水的红玫瑰，散发着淡淡的芬芳。他有些慌乱地从床上爬起来，匆匆穿好衣服。他很不适应有人对他无微不至的关怀。

“Will，你准时到达了。”  
“是的，”Will顿了顿，”你早上进过我房间了吗？”  
“我很抱歉未经你允许就私自进入，但你睡得很沉，所以我并未叫醒你。早餐之后我会将今天的日程告诉你，不过在此之前，我希望你能专心享用早餐。”  
Hannibal把一盆早餐放在了Will前：“炒鸡蛋和香肠配西兰花。外加一杯西柚汁。”  
Will看了看盘子里的食物，色泽鲜艳却很自然。他尝试性地吃了一块鸡蛋，没有想象中那么油腻，反而有一点清香，估计是用了什么特殊的调味品吧——罗勒之类的。他享受着舌尖上的美味，露出了陶醉的表情。Hannibal微微挑了挑眉头，也没有说什么。

“Will，这周我会带你好好地游览巴黎。我希望你在外面尽量使用法语。这对你一周后的读书交流会也会有很大帮助。今天我会带你游览卢浮宫。”

 

“今天去哪里？埃菲尔铁塔？”Will猜测道，之前一周里Hannibal已经带他去过大部分经典景点。  
“不，我们去一个特别的地方——Catacombs(巴黎地下墓穴)。”Hannibal一边收拾着餐具一边淡然地回答道。  
Will哽了一下，他不敢相信自己的耳朵。但是虽然心中感到阵阵恐惧却又渗出了一点愉悦。Will对这样的自己感到厌恶——对死亡充满了恐惧和期待。

 

“你为什么要带我到这里来？”Hannibal和Will一前一后走在阴暗潮湿的隧道里，两旁是白骨堆砌的墙。耳边除了两人的脚步声以外只有水滴落的声音——他几乎能听到自己的心跳。  
“这里曾是一个采石场，甚至建造巴黎圣母院和卢浮宫的石材都来自于此。这里不仅仅埋葬了无名小卒也有历史名人，但在死亡面前，他们毫无区别。告诉我，Will，你感觉如何？”Hannibal突然停止了脚步，回过头去问道。  
“切记，每一天都是你的末日。(贺拉斯)”Will看着那座低矮的石碑，用法语说出了上面的话。“渺小，虚无。在六七百万人的生命面前，我只是沧海一粟，是时间海洋里的一叶扁舟，随时可能被巨浪吞噬。但…还有…”Will突然有些哽噎，他不敢继续。  
“还有什么？”Hannibal对他投以鼓励的目光。他察觉到了Will眼中那些复杂的思绪，他渴望解读它们——Will总是能让他感到愉悦。  
“安心。源自死亡的特殊的归属感。就好像他们都不曾存在，但又如此真实地活过；没有尊严地被堆放在阴暗的角落，却又被升华为一件艺术品。巴黎…让我觉得矛盾，地面上那个灯火辉煌的巴黎是炼狱，地下沉腐充满了死亡的巴黎却是天堂。”Will局促地说道，他开始颤抖，头上冒出了冷汗。他不善于向他人吐露自己的感情，尤其是刚认识不久的人。“真实。我真真切切地活着，血液在我身体里流动，心脏在我胸腔里跳跃，指尖冰冷的触感告诉我自己并非和它们一样，我拥有生命的活力。”  
“辱没亡灵，天诛地灭。(荷马《奥德赛》，这里Hannibal说了法语)”Hannibal就像一只狩猎的野兽，目光死死地盯着Will。“他们甚至为死者举行了弥撒。”  
“对死亡最基本的尊重。但也仅仅是基本。从他们被从原来自己的坟墓里挖出来时他们已经毫无尊严。没人把他们当作人类，只是一件物品。”Will下意识地躲避着对方的目光，他灼热的目光让Will感觉自己在Hannibal面前就像一具待人解剖的尸体一样毫无遮掩。  
Will看着Hannibal薄薄的嘴唇微微颤动，身体里涌出丝丝悸动——或许是死亡给了他勇气，他迎合着Hannibal，吻上了他的嘴唇。  
“哦，Will…”Hannibal的的话音中带着惊讶和赞叹，这只猫鼬比想象中的更加美丽。但Will只是固执地咬住了他的嘴唇不让他说话。Hannibal笑了，他逐渐由被动转为主动，他捧住Will的脸，进一步把吻加深。他那饱尝珍馐的舌头品尝着Will的味道，柔软的舌尖滑顾过嫩红的牙龈，洁白的贝齿。他钩缠着Will那粉红可爱的舌头，看着多余的唾液从他嘴角溢出。  
空旷的地下通道里除了滴水声以外便只能听见两人啧啧有声的吸吮。旁若无人，在六七百万人的注视下，空洞黑暗的眼眶投来冰冷无情的视线——而此刻，他们都保持着缄默。他们两人便是世界的中心。但Will却因为羞耻而开始浑身发烫。终于他醒悟了过来，发力推开了Hannibal。  
Hannibal舔了舔嘴唇，回味着猫鼬甜美的气息。Hannibal对这个并不是由他开始也不是由他结束的吻并不是太满意。  
“唔…”Will颤抖着靠在了骨墙上。冰冷坚硬的感觉从脊柱传到神经中枢，冷静了他快要烧起来的大脑。“我…我都干了什么…”他无力地叹息。  
“Will，你不必为此感到羞愧，这是灵魂间的吸引。”Hannibal慢慢走近，手指轻轻抚过他的脸颊。  
情欲将Will的脸颊染成微红，他不住地大口喘息着。他扭动着身体渴望得到更多抚慰。  
“No，Will，not here.”Hannibal摇了摇头。“我们先回家。”  
虽然这里的骨质的装饰很合他的口味，但毕竟这里太过潮湿。或许下次等他做好了准备，他们可以在这里做爱。这次的情况的确出乎意料，但Will总能给他带来惊喜。Hannibal的嘴角露出了一丝难以觉察的笑意。

 

“Hannibal…”Will躺倒在Hannibal的床上，轻轻地喘息着。“Will，你大可不必如此紧张。”Hannibal替他脱掉身上的衣物，“不要抗拒你自己真实的想法。”  
“我…”Will的声音听上去有些颤抖。  
“你对背叛自己的妻子感到愧疚，她很信任你，她深爱着你。”Hannibal轻轻舔舐着Will被情欲染红的耳垂，充满诱惑地说道。  
“不…不是这样…”一种瘙痒感从耳垂逐渐扩散到全身，Will急促地喘息着，“你…不过是…Calypso(希腊神话中的海之女神，是扛起天穹的巨人阿特拉斯的女儿。她将奥德修斯困在她的奥杰吉厄岛上七年。)而我终将离去。我眷恋着…那凡间的世界…”  
Hannibal听到了Will的比喻，轻蔑地笑了。他暂时停止了手上的动作，居高临下地看着Will：“我可爱的小东西，你真的以为自己逃得掉吗？我可不会像Calypso一样，把自己想要的东西从眼前放走。我是Hades，我会让你心甘情愿地吃下地狱的石榴子的。”  
他侧过头，啃噬着Will的脖子，故意用力咬破，染上了星点血色。鲜血的腥味在舌尖逸散，他舔舐着Will的伤口，愉悦地享受着他因为疼痛而发出的阵阵呼叫。手指轻轻拉扯着乳头，让它们艳红挺立。他看着Will的阴茎前端开始分泌出前列腺液，得意地一笑。停止了自己的动作，捧起了Will的脸，把舌头插入他嘴中，搅拌混合着两人的唾液，在Will口腔内掠夺。“嗯…”Will已经说不出话来，只是顺从地迎合着Hannibal。  
就在Will觉得自己快窒息时，Hannibal放过了他红肿的嘴唇。“嗯，我…我想要你…”Will低低地说道，由于羞耻和情欲他的皮肤甚至变成了红色。Hannibal只是微笑着，转身从床头柜里拿出一瓶润滑油挤在了手上一点。手指轻轻探入Will的后穴，轻轻搅动就惹得Will不停地呻吟。肠壁紧紧绞住手指，Hannibal皱了皱眉头：“放松，Will。”“可是…这…太舒服了。”  
Hannibal又加入了两根手指，在那个粉嫩的小穴里挑动。他按摩着肠壁，抚平那些褶皱，摇动着括约肌，刺激着肠液的分泌，指腹时不时擦过腺体——这个给他带来了丝丝快感。他扭动着腰，使得那些手指能进入地更深。终于，在Hannibal的反复的蹂躏之下Will终于失神达到了高潮，白色的精液射在了自己的身上。Hannibal并未停止手上的动作，对方还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，紧致的肠壁饥渴地绞住Hannibal的手指。  
“好棒，Hanni…”Will配合着扭动着腰肢，“快点…我要你…插进来。”欲望使他失去了思考的能力，顾不上羞耻，放肆地呻吟，无度地索求。  
Hannibal却把这要求置若罔闻，他低下头，开始吮吸Will胸前可爱的蓓蕾。“不…”Will轻声惊呼道。然后，他开始撕扯，Will吃痛地叫了一声。  
终于，Hannibal握住自己的阴茎，均匀地涂上了润滑油，然后在Will艳红的穴口细细摩擦，随即一个挺身进入了Will。“啊啊啊！”被贯穿的剧烈疼痛刺激着Will的中枢神经，紧致的肠壁谄媚地包裹着Hannibal的炙热。  
Hannibal停留了一会儿便开始抽插，带出阵阵淫靡的水声。Will的体内积极地分泌着肠液，使得抽插变得更为顺利。Hannibal稍稍调整了一个角度，使每次律动都压向前列腺。他粗粗地套弄着Will有些萎靡的阴茎，使它重新挺立。终于在一次用力的插入之后，Will射了出来。随后Hannibal也在他体内释放了。

Hannibal从Will体内抽出了阴茎，低头看了看已经晕过去的Will，叹了口气，抱起他去了浴室。


	3. Chapter 3

Will早上是冷醒的。他原来依靠着的Hannibal温热的躯体不知何时已经不在了。心头溢出一股空虚感和失望——就像一夜情后的女人一样，他自嘲地笑笑。床头的手机不合时宜地发出了惊扰的声响，是Molly。他犹豫了一下，还是拿起了手机。  
“Will，在法国过的还好吗？”Molly温柔的声音刺痛着Will的心，他感到羞耻，却不由主地思念着Hannibal。背叛——这是Will唯一能想到的。  
他心不在焉地支支吾吾地敷衍着她，最后他迷惘地挂断了电话。  
衣服已经叠好放在了床边，他穿好衣服，下楼到了餐厅，Hannibal也不在。他在餐桌上看见了早餐和一张便条：我替你去取正装了，等我—Hannibal  
正装？Will有些疑惑，他并未购买亦或是订做。  
Will吃完早餐，坐在凳子上开始回想自己到底是何时对Hannibal产生感情的——毕竟他们认识才几周。但话又说回来了，自己当时怎么会头脑发热答应一个陌生人的邀请到法国参加一个莫名其妙的读书会呢？  
都是那些梦的错。  
所谓的梦境——这个称呼并不确切，那些不是梦，Will的潜意识一直这么告诉自己。但不是梦它们又能是什么呢？现实中那些血与尸体只不过是虚妄的幻想，但他觉得它们都是真实的，他能感觉到手上冰冷粘稠的鲜血在流动，那些尸体冰冷的温度，周围人议论纷纷低声对方的话语，还有Hannibal如同恶魔般的低语。在那个世界里，自己是FBI的特别顾问，而Hannibal是自己的心理医生，他也是那个切萨皮克开膛手——那个让自己分裂痛苦却又给予自己安定的人。而这里，这一切都并非如此。  
这不过是自己为了逃避现实而由大脑虚构出来的罢了，他如此相信。  
可你竟然爱上了一个虚构的人物，还对其现实原型产生了感情？这让他感到痛苦。绝望而无果的爱恋让他备受折磨。虽说在这里Hannibal不可能捅自己一刀，但是这依旧让他感到哀伤——他们绝对不可能在一起，这不过是一个停留，一场旅行，而他不可能永远停留在原地。  
或许，他恨Hannibal，他不能确定。恨他让自己内心饱受折磨。他对自己感到厌恶——无度地索求着对方的爱却又感到羞耻，矛盾的人性。  
他看见自己站在河中央，而那头麋鹿朝自己走来。  
他伸朝出手，将麋鹿拥入怀中，感受着那对巨大的角贯穿身体的愉悦。

 

Will发现自己在沙发里睡着了。而Hannibal就在旁边的书桌上工作。“What？I'm sorry…"Will紧张地摇了摇头。“你没必要如此拘束。”Hannibal放下手头的书向他走去，“既然你醒了，我想你应该试试衣服。”  
Will有些混乱，不过至少到他看见对方的便条时他还是清醒的。他开始分不清现实和梦境了。“什么衣服？”  
“我估计了你的身材，帮你订做的正装，明天的读书会上你可不能穿成这样。”Hannibal亲切地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
Will并不知道，这种定制的正装需要很长时间才能完成。而Hannibal不可能在一周之内就做好。当然等他发现已经是很久之后的事情了。

”如何？合身吗？”Hannibal问道。  
”唔…这比我想象中好太多了！”Will不敢相信自己的眼睛。自己简直是变了个人，光鲜亮丽起来。“这恐怕很贵吧？”他知道自己肯定没那么多钱。  
”还记得吗？我说过了在这里一切费用由我承担。所以你不必担心。”其实Hannibal很享受Will紧张的神情，这让他看起来闻起来更美味。  
“我还是先脱下来吧。不然过会儿我可能弄脏它。”Will无意识地松了松领口。“我不需要这么华丽的外衣。”  
“不，服饰是人类文明与理性的体现，当你脱下衣服，你便是回归了本质，展露出原始的自己，野性而美丽的内在，这正是我所想要看见的你。”  
“我知道。你向来如此。”

 

Hannibal挑了挑眉毛：“你会跳舞吗？”  
Will停下了解开领带的手，不解地问：“还要跳舞？”  
“第一天晚上是冷餐会，之后就要开始舞会。时间可能有点紧，不过大致的你得学会。所以，愿意和我共舞吗，Mr. Graham?”他向Will伸出了左手。  
“yes。”他把双手交付于Hannibal。  
他们十指相扣，Hannibal揽住他的腰：“放松Will，跟着我的节奏，这并不困难。”  
他们开始缓缓起步，然后逐渐加快，Will觉得自己渐渐沉迷其中，配合地随着对方的前进而后退，在对方远离时又贴了上去。这似乎不是他第一次跳舞。他似乎也曾与Hannibal在暧味的阳光下舞动，交缠。不过是梦罢了。熟练的步伐，两人如此契合。Will渐渐地失去了思考的能力，只是随着Hannibal的频率旋转动作。  
Hannibal满意地看着Will迷离的眼神，旋转着的身躯，在透过窗帘的阳光的照射下闪动的修长的睫毛，嘴角微微上扬，低头吻上了脑子晕糊糊的Will。Will回应着他，不顾一切把自己投入Hannibal的掌控，去追逐那虚假的安定。

 

“所以，Abigail也会来？”Will在车上问道。他们即将入场。“是的。她也是读书会的成员。好了，下车吧。”Hannibal推开车门。“哦。”Will赶忙跟着他一起下了车。随即就有使者将他们领入了礼堂。在Will还在为礼堂内华丽的装饰感到惊叹时，一个熟悉的女声传来了。  
“dad，你们终于来了。”礼堂里Abigail穿着一件黑色晚礼服向他们问好。“Bedelia阿姨已经在等了。”  
“Hannibal，你比预定时候晚了一分钟。”她旁边那个金发的女人说道。  
“你总是如此严厉。向你介绍，这是我的心理医生Dr.Du Maurier。”Hannibal向Will介绍着。  
“你好，你可以叫我Bedelia。那么你就是Mr. Graham了吧？前几天他和我提到过你。很高兴认识你。”她转过去，微笑着说  
“我也是。”两人礼节性地握了握手。  
这时一个黑人和一个矮胖的白人也走过来了。“好久不见Mr.Lecter。”黑人率先开口，“那么这位是？”随后他转向了Will，好奇地打量着。  
“你好Tobias。这是Will。Franklin你好。”  
“你好。”Will和黑人握了握手。  
那个白人很激动地向医生打了招呼，却没有和Will问好。Hannibal不悦地皱了皱眉头，不过也只是转瞬即逝的表情。  
“可以和你单独聊几句吗？”客套了几句之后Tobias问道。  
“好的。”Hannibal点了点头，“等我一会。”他转过头去轻声对Will说道。  
Will点了点头。  
“所以你想做什么？”在大厅的一个角落里，Hannibal冷冷地问道。  
“那算什么？你的新玩具？”Tobias嘲讽地问道。“还是说…食物？”  
“是个不错的新玩具。不过我不会让你碰他的。”Hannibal的眼睛在黑暗中微微闪着危险的红光。  
“谁敢动你的猎物呢？”他笑着反问道。  
“另外，看好你的宠物，他让我很不快。如果再有下次，我不能保证我能把他完整地还给你。”说罢，Hannibal就甩开了对方独自离开了。

“他们是你的朋友吗？”Will奇怪地问。  
“Tobias是个小提琴家，我去他的店里给我的琴换过几次弦。Franklin是我的病人，他和Tobias是朋友。”Hannibal喝了一口香槟介绍道。“只是普通的熟人而已，不需要在意。而且…”Hannibal顿了顿：“我的朋友只有你一个。”  
“嗯。”Will有点脸红，温顺地点了点头。

Will的确不适应这种交际场合，之后又陆陆续续有人来和Hannibal交流，Will也插不上嘴，只能和Abigail在旁边一起吃蛋糕。  
“对了，Will你找到舞伴了吗？”在迅速吃完一块蛋糕后，Abigail突然问道。  
“舞伴？”  
“我们都有固定舞伴，像dad的舞伴是Bedelia阿姨。”  
Will一直以为Hannibal会和自己一起跳舞，但是Abigail的话却给他泼了一盆冷水。也是，像Hannibal一样的社会名流怎么可能在公共场所透露自己的私人秘密呢？Will感觉自己就像个恬不知耻的第三者参杂到别人的正常生活里。  
就在两人还在讨论时，音乐突然变了调。Abigail抓紧时间吃完了剩下的一小块蛋糕：“马上就要开始舞会了，领舞的已经入场了！”  
“Mr. Graham，shall we dance？”Abigail向Will发出了邀请。  
“当然。”出于礼貌，Will不能拒绝女士的邀请，他牵住了Abigail的手。“你难道没有自己的舞伴吗？”  
Abigail一边配合着对方一边说：“曾经有，不过后来我们分享了他。”然后露出了一个让Will感到胆寒的笑容。  
“我认为你在欺骗我。”Will向前了一步。  
“何时？”Abigail尽力使自己看起来无辜。  
”我第一次问你你是否了解Hannibal的时候我觉得你在说谎。”  
“我没有。那些是确确实实的真实。谁都不知道Hannibal的脑子里装了点什么。他可以很温柔也可以很狰狞，甚至在普通人眼里喜怒无常。他不喜欢粗鲁，但他通常不会在表情上显示出来。你是他唯一说过的最美丽的东西。”Abigail确实没有说谎，只是她没有说出来罢了。“他始终认为你能理解他的。事实上，或许他爱着你。”  
Will愣住了，他从来不认为Hannibal对自己有什么额外的感情，即使是做爱的时候也是如此。他总是表现得有条不紊，这让Will有些挫败。他想从医生细微的表情变化中感知到他的情绪变化。可偏偏Hannibal一直维持着完美的形象，给予自己最好的选择。但是他却无法一览医生的内心。他想要更多得感知到对方在自己身体里，他想要拥有Hannibal，让他为了自己褪下完美的外衣，露出真实的内在。  
他回过头寻找Hannibal，视线越过人群，却与Hannibal炙热的目光交汇。他惊慌失措地切断了他们的交流。


	4. Chapter 4

“今天的晚宴如何？”  
“你知道我不喜欢社交场合的。”Will一边说着一边解下领带。  
“那真是抱歉。”Hannibal看着他说道。  
“有一件事我很在意，你所说的意外，关于Abigail的父母的，到底是什么？”Will脱下了外套和西裤，只剩一件没扣纽扣的衬衫坐在了Hannibal的身上。  
“这很可怕…”Hannibal抬起头，捧住他的脸，迎合着对方，舌头舔过他柔软的口腔，感受着他口中弥漫的淡淡的香槟的芬芳。  
终于他放开了Will，而Will的眼睛里充满了情欲：“我不在意。”他开始替Hannibal脱下那复杂的三件套。“这衣服真麻烦。”他小声抱怨着。  
“你会恐惧的。”他轻轻舔过Will的乳头，看着它们逐渐变得艳红饱满，满意地听见Will诱人的呻吟。  
“不…我想知道…”Will抬起臀部，摩擦着Hannibal挺立的阴茎，祈求被填满。  
“好吧…”Hannibal轻轻地在他脖子里呼了一口气，惹得Will舒服地颤抖。他轻轻舔过Will的耳垂，咬上他的喉结。”做完了就告诉你…”  
“嗯…”Will低声呻吟着，替Hannibal涂上润滑剂，简单的准备着自己，然后慢慢地坐了上去。他眉头微蹙，努力适应着体内巨大的异物。  
“哦，Will…”Hannibal本来平静的脸微微抽动了一下。这是他所想要的Will，自由、活跃、主动，当然还有顺从。他闭上眼睛，感受着温热柔软的肠壁的包裹，发出满意的叹息。  
Will想要如此，他享受Hannibal为自己的改变。于是他加快速度，他能感觉到自己快射了。每一次的摩擦都能引起他无限的快感，他喜欢这种感觉 ——安定而和谐。  
眼前一片空白，射精的快感让Will几乎不能承受，而Hannibal也射在自己狠狠绞紧对方阴茎的穴道里。  
“所以…现在…可以…告诉我了吗？”Will喘息着问道。  
“我可没说我做完了…”Hannibal的阴茎又开始发硬，他把Will翻过来，又开始了新的一轮的攻势。

 

“所以…到底是什么事情？”Will抱住了Hannibal，喘息着问道。  
“这很复杂。如果可以，我希望这件事知道的人尽可能的少。”Hannibal叹了口气，“她的父亲…是个杀人凶手，连续谋杀了7个和她同龄相同发色的女孩。他终于忍不住…想对Abigail下手。他失控地杀了他的妻子，然后想要杀死Abigail。事实上，她正当自卫。Abigail给了他一枪，正中要害。”  
“天哪…”Will捂住了嘴。  
“然后媒体对此大肆宣扬，没人敢收养她。直到我知道了，我作为心理医生，立刻成为收养的最佳人选，那些亲戚立刻把抚养权推到了我身上。其实她并不像某些媒体所说，你该了解的。”Hannibal揉了揉Will的卷毛，安抚了他。  
“她很可怜…”Will小声说道。  
“她缺乏安全感，甚至噩梦缠身。她需要被安抚。”Hannibal知道自己得激起Will对Abigail的同情心，他的感情会与那些梦中的记忆相混合，然后在他心里生根发芽。这样他就再也无法容忍一切对Abigail的伤害，他也会庇护他，宽恕她，无论她做出多么过分的事情Will都会接受——因为他别无选择。  
“我知道的。”

 

当Will醒来时Hannibal已经不在了，阳光透过窗帘洒在宽大的床上。他看了看床头的时钟，九点了。床头已经准备好了早餐。Will叹了口气，默默地拉过早饭吃了起来。  
Will看着镜子里自己脖子上，身上的吻痕，手指轻抚过那些痕迹，仿佛还能感觉到对方保留着的气息。他真的很不喜欢这样，被人在身上留下印迹，早上又像旧玩具一般被Hannibal扔在房间里。但不可否认，他无法遏制自己对Hannibal的渴望。他觉得自己该和Hannibal好好谈谈了。于是他匆匆穿上Hannibal为他准备的衣服，离开了房间。

在去Hannibal办公室的路上，他看见了刚刚结束心理辅导的Franklin。  
“你怎么在这儿！？”那个矮胖的男人尖着嗓子惊呼道。  
Will简直难以忍受这种人，他那虚伪的姿态，轻视的眼神，让人作呕的声音，天哪！但他还是强忍心中的不快，努力压抑住怒火平静地说：“我只是寄住在这里…”  
然而还不等他把话说完，那个男人就打断了他：“他总是把你和我区别对待，你又有什么不同？不就是写了本小说吗？那又如何！…”男人滔滔不绝地抱怨着。  
Will觉得自己脑子都快被他弄炸了。直到那个沉稳而熟悉的声音传入耳中，带着一丝怒火：“Franklin！”  
男人听到了心理医生的声音，惊讶地停下了：“我很抱歉，Mr.Lecter，不…再见…”然后他拿起衣服绕过Will仓促地跑了。  
看着Franklin惊慌失措逃跑的身影，Hannibal皱了皱眉头，随即他转向了Will：“我希望他的语言没有伤到你。”  
“唔，谢谢…”Will低下头低声说道。  
“我必须为我的照顾不周道歉。我向你保证不会再出现这种情况了。”Hannibal微微侧过身，让他进入了办公室。他轻轻关上门，稍稍地把门锁上—当然是在Will不知情的情况下。他回到了自己的书桌后，坐了下来：“那么，你找我有什么事吗？”  
“我觉得我应该来找你。”Will近乎是脱口而出。  
”是吗？”Hannibal饶有兴趣地打量着对方——以一个猎手特有的目光。“是心理辅导还是…别的什么…？”  
“我不知道。但是我觉得你能给我带来安定。”Will微微向后缩了缩，声音也逐渐变小。“也许我们得谈谈。”他犹豫了一下说道。  
“那么，你想谈什么？”  
“About everything,this world and...the other world.Who we are and where we go.”  
“那么，这必定是一次漫长的对话。”Hannibal离开了书桌，转而坐到了沙发上，与Will相对。  
“在我见到你之前，我以为我会忍受不了…忍受不了那些…那些…唔…令人崩溃的东西。我以为我迟早有一天会被送进精神病院，或许是像梵高一样，在一场激烈的冲突①以后自己回到精神病院。也许那里才是我的归宿，被绑在床上，穿着拘束服，看着面无表情的医生把镇静剂注射进静脉，然后精神恍惚地度过余生。”或许是太过激动，Will难以控制自己的语言。“那些梦境是如此地真实，我几乎无法分辨。这一切都要将我摧毁。”  
“Will，你不会的。你能控制自己。你会没事的，相信我。”Hannibal轻轻把手搭上了对方颤抖的手，“弗洛伊德认为梦是由现实中的事物经由大脑拼凑而成。这体现了人的意志。”  
“我从未碰见过梦中的许多人。就像在来法国之前，我们素不相识。我会死的。”Will因恐惧而颤抖。“因为我自己的幻想。”  
“没错。”Hannibal顿了顿，"Mors ultima ratio.(拉丁文：死亡是终极的规律)没人能够逃避，你要做的只是坦然面对，然后享受它。我认为死亡是一种升华，把丑陋变为美丽，粗鲁变为优雅。人生来就是为了这一刻而存在。不过对你来说略有不同，你本来就很美丽，死亡只是把你的美丽变为永恒。”  
“Hesper，伊利昂记中的黑夜之星，启明星也是金星，恶魔的象征。我觉得你是那个恶魔。你引诱我吃下禁果。”Will能够听见，耳边传来虔诚的信徒稳重的声音，场景转换，他觉得自己可能在哪个教堂里，也许是巴黎圣母院，又有点像圣母百花大教堂，可能是在西斯廷礼拜堂也可能是在科隆大教堂。古蛇嘶嘶的诱惑回荡在房间里。  
“明亮之星，早晨之子啊，你何竟从天坠落？你这攻败列国的何竟被砍倒在地上？你心里曾说：我要升到天上；我要高举我的宝座在神众星以上；我要坐在聚会的山上，在北方的极处。我要升到高云之上；我要与至上者同等。然而，你必坠落阴间，到坑中极深之处。”——《以赛亚书》  
“吃下禁果是你自己的选择。接受诱惑也是你自己的选择。并不是你被诱惑堕落，而是你本就属于地狱。”Hannibal轻轻抚过对方的脸颊道。“即便如此，你仍不断祈祷，明知上帝不可能垂青于你。你又不愿意投入恶魔的怀抱，游离于地狱与天堂，以魔鬼的手段为天堂工作。况且…若是没有禁果，人类就不会拥有智慧。而且我很好奇，你在祈祷什么。上帝并不能减轻你的罪过。”  
Hannibal稳重的声音回荡在耳边，让自己欲罢不能。  
“我祈祷平静。那么…你又在祈祷什么？”  
”我从不祈祷。你知道吗，在发生海难时，人们总是无助地向上帝求援，然后获救后大肆宣扬上帝的恩信。那么那些死人难道就没有祈祷？他们在这里宣扬上帝，不过是因为他们还活着罢了。死无对证。”Hannibal换了个姿势，以一个控制者的神态居高临下地观察着Will。  
“多有趣，你相信上帝却从不祈祷。亦或是说，你觉得自己才是上帝？”Will轻笑着说。  
“我们每个人都是自己的上帝。相信自己比祈祷有用得多。在你渴求上帝的帮助时还不如赶紧自己动手。”Hannibal把修长的手指附在大腿上，盯着对方蓝绿色的眼瞳。  
“也许吧。”Will躲开了Hannibal的目光。  
“现在很少能遇见你这样的人了。但你仍是最特别的，也是最美味的。”对Hannibal来说，Will始终是特别的。恐惧和鲜血都能让他更加美丽，他的气味也让人沉醉，只不过Will自己没有发现罢了。Hannibal笑了 ，Will总能激起他的兴趣。那么，暂时的，他可以把杀死Franklin的时间稍微推迟些，为了自己可爱的猫鼬。  
①这里指梵高与高更同居期间由于冲突导致梵高的一只耳朵被割了下来。(有研究认为此事并非如当时两人对外宣称是梵高自己割下了耳朵而是高更所为。)


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal往Will的牛奶里加了安眠药。他甚至在离开前贴心地帮Will盖上了被子。他轻轻带上了门，低声说：“Bonsoir.(晚安)”  
趁着猫鼬安睡的时间，毒蛇也要开始狩猎了。  
在驱车前往Franklin那里的路上，有那么一瞬间，Hannibal的确想到了Tobias，不过他从未把他放在眼里。解决Franklin的过程很短暂，那个矮胖的男人毫无抵抗力。不过那一堆脂肪倒是让Hannibal很为难。脂肪肝什么的对身体不好，于是他破天荒地没有获取食材。那沉重的尸体给Hannibal的处理也带来了麻烦，最后他不得不把多余的脂肪切除以便于搬运。  
所以回到家里时Hannibal整个人都快累瘫了。他洗完澡之后疲惫地拉开房门，却发现Will蜷缩在床上，低声呓语，呼唤着自己的名字。“Will，你还好吗？”他低下头附在Will耳边问道。  
“Hannibal…”Will从梦中惊醒，睁开了眼睛，昏暗的灯光下Hannibal的身影十分模糊。他似乎可以看到Hannibal身上滴下的鲜血。他大口喘息着，颤抖着挣脱：“Hannibal…那是谁的血？”  
Hannibal一愣，随即反应过来，一把抓住Will的手：“冷静Will那只是个梦，没关系的，一切都会好的。”  
“但是…不…你之前在哪？”Will痛苦地看着对方。  
”我在这里，和你一起，一直。”Hannibal轻柔地吻了吻Will的额头，修长的手指摩挲着Will的脊背安抚着他。  
Will没有再说什么，只是紧紧拥住了Hannibal以掩饰自己的恐惧和不安。  
“告诉我你看到了什么？Will，只有你告诉我你看见了什么我才能帮你。”Hannibal看Will平静了一些，温和的说道。  
“不…我不能…”Will颤抖着摇头，“那不可能…”  
“你必须告诉我。你在逃避，说明你试图隐藏。弗洛伊德认为每个梦都有价值和精神意义，每个梦都是愿望的达成。(出自《梦的解析》)我只有分析之后才能得到结论。”  
“我…我看见你杀了人…把他的骨头都折断了，切去了头和四肢，把它装饰成巨大的心脏…”Will每说出一个词他的声音都有颤抖，“用破碎的尸体写成的情书…”  
“梦中所见并非现实却又来源于现实。它由生活中你遗忘的一些细枝末节的事情组成。我认为你是渴望得到更多我的关注，至于为什么它会以一种血腥的方式表达出来，我也毫无头绪。我的建议是你应该放松下来，不要想太多。”Hannibal亲吻了他的额头。

早上约莫九点的时候，Hannibal突然接到了一个电话。在他神情严肃地放下电话后，转头对Will说：“Will，Tobias的电话。 他告诉我Franklin死了。他被人发现死在家里。被…分尸了。”  
“那还真是可怜。”虽然嘴上这么说，Hannibal却并未从Will脸上发现惋惜或是同情。“他有些部分被取走了吗？”  
“不，没有。除了部分脂肪被切除以外并未发现其他缺损。”Hannibal摇了摇头。这的确帮助他逃脱了一部分嫌疑。但是看Will那怀疑的神情，他知道他并未完全排除这个可能。  
“Will，Tobias希望我今天要去给我的羽管键琴换弦。我很抱歉我们不能一同前往。”  
“不，这没关系。我会呆在这里等你的。”他亲吻了Hannibal的脸颊。  
“再见。”

Hannibal当然知道Tobias不是让他去换琴弦的，他也差不多知道对方下一步的动作。只是他在好奇，事情到底会变成什么样。当他走进琴行的时候，Tobias已经倚在墙边等他了。  
“你准时到了，Mr.Lecter。”他低头看了看时间道。  
“我想…你应该不只是为了替我换琴弦吧？而且如果要换的话你也该去我家。真是拙劣的借口。”Hannibal看着他阴下了脸。  
“关于Franklin的死，我知道是你干的。”Tobias本来很黑的脸看上去更黑了。  
“我并不介意他死了。事实上我根本不在意他。但是…”他突然停顿了，“就算被弄坏的是不喜欢的玩具孩子也会变得暴躁不是吗？”  
“警察已经盯上你了。”Hannibal面无表情，平静地说。  
“你应该担心你自己。因为你会死在这里。”  
“我可不这么认为。”Hannibal暗自好笑，Tobias敌不过自己，即使自己是在披着人类外衣的状态下稍微付出一点点代价也能杀死他。这不过是自取其辱罢了。  
所以当Hannibal最后把石膏像砸到他头上时他毫不犹豫，事实上也不需要犹豫。他杀过太多人了，远比Tobias多。他用手擦了擦嘴角的血，淡然地坐在了一旁的钢琴凳上，拨通了警察的电话。

Will和Abigail感到的时候现场基本已经清理完毕。Hannibal只受了皮外伤。他坐在那里，静静地看着那些人清理掉那些血。  
“发生了什么？，Hannibal？”Will站在他身边问道。  
“他早有预谋要杀了我。Franklin也是他杀死的。我只是是正当自卫。”Hannibal淡定地回答。  
“你没事就好。我…我以为…”Will突然有些语无伦次，“算了，我们走吧。”  
“所以说你这些都在你的计划之中？”趁着Will走在前面，Abigail小声问道。  
“基本是。除了Franklin的体重以外。我没有想到我竟然搬不动他。”  
“你把所有责任都推到Tobias身上，还给自己扣了个无辜受害者的头衔。”Abigail看着脸上挂彩的Hannibal，“你总是不留下痕迹。但是…Will已经不再完全信任你了不是吗？那么，你要如何挽留他失去的心呢？”  
Hannibal不置可否。

Will坐在自己的房间里，手扶着额头，剧烈的疼痛从头部扩散到全身。他竟然之前还在怀疑Hannibal是不是那个凶手，他为自己感到悲哀，明明是最依靠的人也不能给予他完全的信任。  
突然Will只觉得一阵头晕目眩，一些破碎的画面闪过眼前。  
耳边的嘈杂平静了下来，只剩下风琴的声音在教堂里回荡。  
然后是Hannibal熟悉的沉稳的声音：“Christus factus est pro nobis obediens usque ad mortem, mortem autem crucis. Propter quod et Deus exaltavit illum et dedit illi nomen, quod est super omne nomen.（基督屈己、承顺至死，甚而死于十字架，故上帝跻之至高，锡以超乎万名之名。）”  
Will和Hannibal并排坐在教堂里的长椅上，看着教堂彩色玻璃窗下棺材。风琴没有人弹奏却仍在发声，白色的烛油慢慢滑下在银制的支架上慢慢凝固，蜡烛燃烧产生的炭黑在斑斓的阳光下飞散，给这不真实的一切添上了淡淡一层的真实。空荡荡的教堂里只有他们两个人和那具朴素的被白玫瑰环绕的纯黑色的棺材。  
“Will，你相信上帝吗？”  
“…”Will没有回答。

 

他认为自己就是上帝。那就是Hannibal。那么，我甘愿成为你的信徒，膜拜你供奉你把自己的一切都献给你。你是我一个人的神。

 

“希望，古希腊人称之为βούλεσαι。如果真有上帝，那么他给予的必然是虚伪的希望，再打碎你的幻想，使你堕入地狱。虚伪的希望即谓之绝望。Will，你不能放下心中的希望，到绝望来临时你又将如何抵抗？”Hannibal盯着他的眼睛。  
“一切产生的事物必有灭亡。①我无力抗拒，只得予之以拥抱。”  
“你知道为何有人被蒙蔽了双眼，愚昧不堪？”  
“知识是知识是每个人灵魂里本有的能力。②然而他们却不知道如何使用。他们模仿别人的反驳，自己也来反驳别人。③这也不过是愚昧的表现。”  
“Our soul is immortal and never peiishes.(我们的灵魂是不朽不灭的。)④”Hannibal侧过头亲吻了Will的脸颊，“我与你同在。而你会追随我的脚步，即便堕入地狱也不会停止。”

 

Hannibal，我将与你一起堕落。不会有任何痛苦，只是安定与平静。我会和你一起拥抱死亡，直至尽头。

 

他似乎听见了什么东西破碎的声音，先是五彩的玻璃，然后是墙面开始出现裂痕。他知道自己内心有什么坍塌了，或许是道德一类的。但是他无暇顾及，他只有Hannibal。他站起身来，发现棺盖没有盖上，而死者正是自己。不过是脸色更加苍白，触感更加冰冷罢了。

一切恋爱是一种奴隶现象。④

 

那又如何呢？他不是被迫的，而是自愿的。就像塞弗林甘愿放下一切，顺从自己内心的冲动，成为了他挚爱的女子旺达的奴隶。⑤他服从着Hannibal，被他改变，为他而改变。

 

一个人的残忍就是一个人的权威。⑥

 

Will爱着这样的Hannibal，近乎病态的追逐他，渴求他。他感到无法自拔，即使内心深处知道这是一种错误。  
他闭上了双眼，停止了思考。

 

①②③均出自柏拉图《理想国》  
④来自英国作家哲学家RobertBurton  
⑤两人均为奥地利作家利奥波德·萨克·马索克《穿裘皮的维纳斯》书中的人物。(这本书讲的是虐恋和sm，两性之间的屈服与控制，弗洛伊德也受到此书启示。挺有意思的，私心推荐一下。)  
⑥出自英国戏曲家Congreve《Way of the world》


	6. Chapter 6

“你好，Will，我听说你在巴黎，是吗？”电话那头是个熟悉的女声，然而Will却记不起来她是谁。  
“抱歉，你是？”他有些疑惑地问道。  
“没想到你这么快就把我忘了，我是Alana。”女人笑着说，“我在美国的时候采访过你，给你写过一篇报道，还记得吗？”  
说到这里，Will终于记起，在他和Molly结婚之前，那段日子里，他曾经追求过她，Alana是个普通人，普通到不能再普通了，但Will始终对她没有特别的感觉，最亲密也就是接过一次吻，然后这段恋情就无疾而终了。之后Alana也不怎么和他联系，也就疏远了。  
“哦，Alana啊。是的。我的确在巴黎，怎么了？”Will开始紧张，他确实不知道如何面对她——准确地说是他的前女友。鉴于目前他和Hannibal还有Molly维持着一种古怪的平衡关系，他并不能控制Alana的介入所带来的影响，所以他和Alana的关系很危险，可能随时让他身败名裂，尽管他也没有什么名声。  
“我现在在巴黎度假，听说你也在巴黎，就问个好。我们好久没见了，你今天晚上有空吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那么今天晚上见。”Alana给了Will一个地址，然后电话就断了。一切又回复平静。  
当Will回过头看到倚靠在门框上的Hannibal时吓了一跳。  
“我很抱歉听到了你的电话，侵犯了你的个人隐私。”虽然他的确露出了一副抱歉的表情，但Will清楚那只是伪装。之前侵犯了那么多次他都没抱歉现在怎么突然抱歉起来了。  
“没事。她是我以前的朋友。”  
Hannibal确信自己听到Will着重说了were。  
“她邀请我今晚和她一起共享晚餐。”  
“显而易见你不想见她。你对她并没有感情，至少没多少。从电话来说，你已经很尴尬了，又不得不接受她的邀请，把自己推入一个进退不得的境地，又有什么意义呢？”Hannibal盯着他的眼睛，冷静地分析道。  
“我只是想结束这一切。”Will戴上了他的平光镜，拿上了外套，从Hannibal身边走了出去。  
Abigail从隔壁房间走出来，飞速地敲击着手中的电脑。“Alana Bloom，美国人，记者，自由撰稿人。根据消费记录，她在5天前购买了一张从美国巴尔的摩市到法国巴黎的机票。按照手机信号定位显示她入住在巴黎市中心一家高档酒店。我查了查酒店近期入住的客户信息，符合条件的只有一个——Margot Verger。Alana小姐最近的通话记录都指向了一个地方——Verger庄园。”Abigail放下手中的笔记本电脑，抬头看着Hannibal，“The Vergers…they are coming back for revenge.那么你要怎么办？逃离还是杀戮？”  
“你觉得呢？”Hannibal以一种玩味的眼神看着Abigail。  
“……杀戮。”Abigail看着Hannibal，一股寒意油然而生，她停顿了几秒，看着对方的眼睛说了出来。

 

Will坐在桌边，大脑里晕乎乎的。自己来了法国之后不仅出轨了，天哪他居然承认了，还跟前女友聚餐，最尴尬的是自己的前任女友在向自己介绍她的现任女友。  
他觉得自己这么多么简直白活了。“所以…Margot小姐，我不认为你们从美国千里迢迢到法国就为了请我吃一顿饭。你们到底是来做什么的？”  
“Mr. Graham，的确，我是另有事相求。大概在一年前，我的哥哥Mason由于Hannibal Lecter而毁容并且瘫痪了。但是很可惜的是我们并没有找到任何证据能证明他的罪行。之后没多久，他就消失了。我哥哥一直致力于寻找Hannibal Lecter和他的罪证。后来我从Alana那里得到消息，说你收到了他的邀请，我们就立刻赶了过来。”  
“那么你希望我做什么？”  
“监视他。如果发现了异常就立刻和我联系。结束以后，我们会给予你报酬的。”  
“对不起，我现在还不能决定，但是我想我可以考虑一下。”Will站起身来准备离场。  
“那么三天之内请给我回音。”Margot礼貌地朝他笑了笑，“再见，Mr. Graham。”

 

“Hannibal，Margot说的是真的吗？”事后，Will躺在床上，怀疑地盯着他身边的人问道。  
“各执一词罢了。事实上，他们根本就没有报案。当时Mason以非法暴力手段绑架了我，他把我挂在那里，试图把我喂猪。我只是正当防卫而已。希望你不要被那些片面之辞蒙蔽了双眼。”Hannibal把嘴唇印上Will的额头低声道，“晚安，Will。”  
“晚安。”Will慢慢合上了眼帘。随后梦的潮水将他吞没。

 

Will反复告诫自己，梦中的那个连环杀手不是Hannibal，即便如此，他仍然在潜意识里怀疑着对方。他无意识地把手伸进大衣口袋，却摸到了一张小纸条。他拿出来一看，是一个电话号码，纸的背面写了几行小字：如果有关于Hannibal Lecter的问题，拨这个号码。署名是Bedelia。  
Will仔细回想着她到底是在什么时候把纸条塞进自己的口袋，大概是最后退场的时候放进来的吧。他看了看周围，趁Hannibal不在，离开了屋子。  
“你好，这里是Will Graham。请问是Dr.Du Maurier吗？”他站在电话亭里，投币拨通了电话。  
“这里是Dr.Du Maurier。我等你电话很久了。我们今天9点在法国国家图书馆见面。尽快过来。有些话电话里说起来不方便。”

 

当Will赶到的时候，Bedelia已经在那里等他了。  
“我猜你一定有很多问题要问。”那个金发的女人冲他笑了笑。  
“那些…都是真的吗？他割下了那个人的脸？”  
“确有其事。他也正是因为此事才到法国来的。Abigail在他来法国前就和他在一起了。他的确是在报复Mason，恶趣味。他给他了致幻剂，看他割下自己的脸最后扭断了他的颈椎。”  
“他是初堕者。”Will低声说道。  
「Of Mans First Disobedience, and the Fruit of that Forbidden Tree， whose 在mortal taste.」  
「人类最初的违抗，还有那禁果以及它那死亡的气息。」  
「Brought Death into the World, and all our woe.」   
「将死亡带到世上，连同我们所有的悲哀。」①  
“我是为了警告，千万不要相信你的眼睛，相信你的心。你知道真相，只是你选择性地忽视了它而已。你能寻找到答案的，我相信你。”她压低声音说道，灰色的双眼闪着睿智的光芒。  
“如果…如果我不想知道真相呢？”Will突然露出了一个诡异的笑容，“真相总是那么残酷。我宁可沉浸在谎言堆砌的完整的世界里也不愿看见真相和那个残破的世界。人们总是拒绝真相，他们只听他们想听的。很自私吧？”  
“那么…你为什么要来找我？”Bedelia感觉寒意渐渐侵蚀她的肌骨，长期与Hannibal相处的她在Will身上感受到了一样危险的气息——训练有素的猎手。  
“这也是我谎言的一部分。你可以给我不在场证明。”他走到Bedelia身后，指尖划过她金色的卷发，伏下身，在她耳边说道。  
Bedelia有些颤抖，指尖摸到了冰冷的枪柄，几乎忍不住要把枪从腰间拔出来。  
Will注意到她那些小动作，有些好笑地说：“放下手吧，我不会加害于你。”  
“你是同谋。”她缩回了手，身体也开始颤抖。  
“或许吧。我不愿意接受事实，所以我选择逃避。”Will叹了口气，”他是我的锚。我不能失去他。你难道不是吗？明知这一切却不去报警？我们都不是正常人。你不是也为了他而沉迷吗？”  
“我和他总是保持安全距离。而你在试图逃离，但你越是逃离，你们之间的界限会变得模糊，你害怕有一天你会变成他。对吗？”Bedelia盯着他问道。  
Will没有回答，躲开她的视线，穿上外套就离开了。

｢Looking like Lethe, see the lake 眺忘川｣  
｢A conscious slumber seems to take, 知沉眠｣  
｢And would not, for the world, awake.不愿醒｣

雨珠从光滑的纯黑色伞面滑落，黑色的皮鞋踩过地上坑坑洼洼的水塘溅起了点点水花。，踩破了自己的倒影。 他孤独地穿过人流，没有回头。  
他沉迷那个虚构的世界无法自拔，越陷越深。就如同死刑犯脖子上的绞绳慢慢收紧，连死亡也不自知。  
①出自英国弥尔顿《失乐园》  
②The Sleeper，1831 Edgar Allan Poe


	7. Chapter 7

Margot打开房门，放下行李，锁上房门，喘了口气。  
“你好，Margot。”一个低沉的男音从黑暗中传来。  
她警觉地回过头，看见一个男人从阴影中走了出来。  
“Hannibal…”她倒吸了一口冷气，退后了几步想去拿手提包里的枪。  
“好久不见。你哥哥怎么样？”Hannibal却在一旁的小桌旁停了下来，拿起了桌上的红酒，“不错的酒。”他打开瓶塞，倒了两杯，并把其中之一递给了对方。  
Margot紧张地接过酒：“拜你所赐他过的不错。你…想要怎么样？”  
“Mason也在巴黎吧。他的身体状况可不适合旅行啊。”Hannibal抿了一小口红酒，似乎又有些心不在焉。  
“我们的孩子在这里——一个男孩。”  
“你还是不喜欢Mason啊。毕竟他对你做了那么多。”Hannibal轻轻晃动着酒杯，晶莹剔透的液体在无暇的玻璃杯里旋转飞散，最终归于静寂。“你还想杀了他吗？”  
“我可以吗？”Margot迟疑了，复仇女神的皮鞭驱使着憎恨向前，理智如同嘶鸣的野马快挣脱套索，“我…”  
“你可以的，只要你愿意。只要你对我说出来，我就会给予你恩赐。”  
复仇的烈火在她心中燃烧，烧断了道德的铁链。“我想要。”坚定绝决的话语脱口而出，死亡的铁蹄逐渐逼近。  
“很好。”恶魔露出了胜利的笑容。  
Which ordain'd their freedom,they themselves ordain'd their fall.①人类总是如此，只要稍微一诱惑，就会心甘情愿地堕入地狱。

 

“你可以走了。”警察打开了门，用带着法国口音的蹩脚英语说道，“谢谢配合。”  
Will回头看了警察局的大门，叹了口气。他转头看见那个女孩在楼梯旁等自己，她和善地对他笑了笑：“走吧。爸爸已经在等我们回家了。”  
他点了点头。这一切是多么的完美而又虚幻，他梦想了很久了，仿佛Hannibal和Abigail才是自己真正的家人，而不是Molly。他是但丁，爱上了不可能有结果的Bestrice，如同铁索般禁锢住自己的婚姻阻止了对爱情的追求，却又无法打破桎梏，不可能会有善终的。  
“警察怎么说？”Abigail和Will并排走在一起，就像真正的父女。  
“我有不在场证明，况且之前我也不认识Mason，没有作案动机。而且我根本不知道Mason在法国。”  
“那么Margot和Alana小姐呢？”  
“逃脱嫌疑了。”

 

之后一段时间，Will越来越多地把自己锁在房间里，只有固定的吃饭的时间才会离开。他告诉Abigail让她转达Hannibal，自己需要一点私人时间。  
Will睁开双眼，房间密布着红色的丝线，连接着自己身体的每一部分。就像一个茧。他在转变。Will能感受到，自己身体里不断生长的黑色鹿角，而有朝一日，他会用那锋利的角隔断茧，冲破这染血的道德和人性。  
他浑身赤裸，沐浴着鲜血，在冰冷的白骨间瑟索，他不是圣人，这一点他比谁都清楚。  
“Hannibal…”他低声叹息，牵动了丝线，微微震动。  
“Who are you then?"  
"I'm part of that power that which eternally wills evil and works good."②  
他喜欢鲜血沾满双手的触感，弥漫在空气中淡淡的腥味——他身体里的一部分总是左右着他的思想。他喜欢Hannibal身上那股危险的气息，为之沉醉，堕落。  
自由亦或是堕落，都在一念之间。  
“倘若你想从这蛮荒的地界脱身，你就该另寻其他路径。”③Hannibal平稳的声音萦绕耳畔，“因此，我为你安全着想，我认为你最好跟随我，我来做你的向导，我把你带出此地，前往永恒之邦，你在那里将听到绝望的惨叫，将会看到远古的幽灵在受煎熬，他们都在为要求第二次死而不断呼号；你还会看到有些鬼魂甘愿在火中受苦，因为他们希望有朝一日前往与享受天国之福的灵魂为伍。”④Hannibal轻轻坐在他身旁，亲昵地把手搭在Will的手上，微笑着看着他，暗金色的头发沐浴着阳光，温暖的感觉透过空气传过来。  
他是否应该跟随Hannibal的脚步，前往永恒之邦？那里是撒旦永恒的国度，灼热的火焰永无休止地燃烧，黑色的宫殿里的王座下拜倒着他恶劣的信徒。他伪装成无邪的天使，到达人类的乐园，化身为丑陋的蟾蜍潜藏在黑暗中，给夏娃带来噩梦；附身于毒蛇，引诱万物之母吃下智慧之实。  
“这头野兽曾吓得你大声呼救，他不会让任何行人从他眼前溜走，它要阻挡他的去路，甚而把他吞入血盆大口。它本性就是如此凶恶，如此恶毒，他的贪婪欲望从来不会得到满足，他在饱餐后会感到在比饱餐前更加饥肠辘辘。⑤”Bedelia只是远远地斜倚在墙角，金色的卷发藏在阴影下，默默低吟。  
Will转过头看到Hannibal在地上投下的阴影是一个长着鹿角的怪物。  
他无助地把手伸向脖子里的十字架，紧紧攥在手里，似乎这样就能减轻内心的罪恶，然而掌中炽热的触感无时不刻不提醒着他自己的堕落。  
他掏出口袋里的折叠刀，割断了悬挂着十字架的皮绳。银质的十字架旋转着坠落到地板上发出清脆的响声，所有的红色的丝线都在这一刻绷断，破碎。眼前的幻想也像泡沫般消失在波光粼粼的水面上。  
房间里只有他一个人。

 

“你是Abigail吧？”一个穿着三件套的男人走进了病房。  
少女皱了皱眉头，放下手中的书，脖子上白色的绷带格外刺眼。“你是谁？”  
“Hannibal Lecter，你的心理医生。”男人脱下身上的大衣，拉过一张椅子在床边坐了下来。  
“他们都觉得我疯了，不是么？”少女突然笑了，天真无邪，“把我关在精神病院，给我请了心理医生，把我当作笼子里的小白鼠。就因为我杀了我的父亲。多可笑，人类社会不就是弱肉强食么？他们自己也默许这种法则，现在反而却来怪罪我？”  
“你没错。Abigail，你做的很好。”  
“当时父亲杀了母亲，他还试图杀我，那时他已经伤到我的皮肤，差一点就割到动脉了。我挣脱了，然后对他连开了4枪。头一枪打在右手腕，他无法在抓住刀。第二枪打在左膝，他不能再靠近，跌倒在地。第三枪打在小腹，第四枪在心脏，我就这么看着他死了，我没感觉到罪恶。”Abigail淡然地说道。  
“是的。你做的没错。杀戮的欲望存在于我们最深层的基因里，大部分人只是压抑，而你控制了这种欲望。”  
少女没有回答，她转过头看见那些死去的女孩浑身是血，在阴影里对自己微笑。  
她记得猎刀划破那些女孩身体的感觉，愉悦而充满了力量。  
她捕捉到了Hannibal眼睛里一闪而过的光芒，那是狩猎者的眼神，他们是同类。

这件事在Abigail再一次失手杀人时得到了证实。他们一起藏尸，而Hannibal答应她会保护她。Hannibal是她新的父亲。Hannibal就像她曾经的父亲一样教导她，把她染黑。而Will将是这个病态家庭的新成员，他在逐渐转化。  
她摸了摸脖子上的疤，带上了围巾，走出了家门，踏上了狩猎的旅途。

 

Will满身是汗，双手支撑在台子上，镜子开始脱落剥离，他看见了自己漆黑的内部。  
他不确定自己还能维持理智多久，他觉得道德和人性的锁链随时会断裂，他更加频繁地梦到自己沐浴着鲜血。他甚至看见自己杀害了Molly。他在逐渐失控。  
而唯一的办法是逃离这一切。

 

“Hannibal…”晚饭后，Will终于忍不住开口了，“我停留太久了。”他不得不逃离这一切，否则地狱的荆棘会把他缠绕，让他永远无法离开。  
Hannibal放下了手里的盘子。是的，你已经停留够久了，久到你永远无法再变回曾经的你，久到你永远不能把我从你的大脑里抹去，不能消除我的影响。你的身体每一寸都被我打上了标记。无论你逃到哪里我都能顺着你的气息找到你。你是我的家人，我永远不会让你离开。  
“或许你的确该回去了。我会替你订机票的。”  
“谢谢你。”Will感激地点了点头。

 

“我希望你能拿着这个。”Hannibal把一个信封交给对方，“如果愿意，你随时能来见我。信封里是地址。”  
“再见了，Hannibal。”虽然嘴上那么说，Will却祈求自己能永远不要再见。否则他将不能控制自己的崩溃和堕落。  
“再见Will。”  
Will拥抱了Abigail，道了别就离去了。  
“就这么放他走了？”Abigail看着他远去的身影问道。  
“我从来不会放走到手的猎物，你知道的。”Hannibal嘴角勾起了一抹笑容，让少女不寒而栗。

Will早就堕入地狱，他的内部是无尽的黑暗，他却不断渴望天堂曙光的垂怜，即使只是一小片阳光也能让他满足。Hannibal将亲手摧毁他所谓的天堂，让自己成为他的神，他的一切。

 

Will到家时家里空无一人。他把信封压在壁炉上的一个盒子下面。随后他坐会了沙发里，叹了一口气，他闭上眼睛，把与Hannibal有关的一切全部封存起来。  
①弥尔顿《失乐园》  
②歌德《浮士德》  
③但丁《神曲》地狱篇第一首  
④但丁《神曲》地狱篇第一首  
⑤但丁《神曲》地狱篇第一首


	8. Chapter 8

“请问是Mr. Graham吗？这里是国家运输安全委员会（NTSB），您的妻子出了车祸，希望迷您能赶紧来认领一下尸体。”电话那头冰冷的声音不带一分感情，就像在说明天下雨一下轻松。  
“好的。我马上过来。”Will挂断了电话，冲出了家门。

 

Molly死了，就这么普普通通死于一场车祸，尸体被撞得不成人形，肇事司机当场死亡了。Will喝干了瓶子里的酒，他清晰地记得下葬的那天在下雨，几个穿黑色长大衣的人一铲一铲往坟墓里填土。他就这么现在一边，看着黑色逐渐吞没了白色的棺材。墓碑边歪歪扭扭放了几束花，已经被雨打湿，糜烂地黏在一起。为数不多出席葬礼的人也早早走了，只留下他一个人对着墓碑发呆。  
Will看着满桌的空酒瓶，迷迷糊糊地想到了Hannibal——他曾经爱着，依靠着的人，那个试图摧毁自己的人。自他从法国回来已经过了三年，他几乎快把Hannibal从记忆里彻底抹去了。他现在是彻底的一无所有了，他隐约想到Hannibal曾经的话：“人们很多时候并不是因为犯下罪行而绝望，而是因为绝望才犯下罪行。恶魔更乐意引诱那些一无所有的人，因为他们已经没有退路了，他们只能选择堕落。”  
他摇摇晃晃地站起来，抽出壁炉上的那封信，按着上面的号码拨通了电话。  
“Hannibal，I need you.”

 

Hannibal接到电话的时候在巴尔的摩。之前一段时间Abigail来美国巴尔的摩大学读研究生，Hannibal就搬回了美国的房子。他回了美国之后就一直在暗中观察着Will，他不再写小说，而是在船厂工作，和Molly还有宠物狗生活在一起。  
他本来的计划是派他的某个病人去杀掉Molly，没想到发生了车祸。虽然和他的设想不太一样不过目的还是达到了。他必须把Will完全打碎才能重新按照自己的意志将他复原。

他坐在书桌前，看着手机上的号码，转头对在一旁看书的Abigail说：“我去Will家了。”  
“Have a good night。"少女头发微微卷曲，抬头笑了笑。

 

Hannibal到了Will的家，他轻轻敲了敲了门。屋里传来几声玻璃破碎的声音，或许还有空酒瓶在地上滚动的声音，还有狗吠。  
门终于打开了，一股浓重的酒味从他身上散发出来。Hannibal打量着眼前这个男人，双眼发红肿胀，卷曲的头发乱糟糟的，衣服也满是皱褶，跟三年前的他简直天差地别。  
“Hannibal…”他的声音很苦涩，压抑了三年的感情此刻全部失控在心里奔涌，“把我带出此地，带我去那永恒之邦。”他抓住Hannibal大衣的衣领，整个人都倒在他怀里。他的眼神支离破碎，水绿色的眼睛有些湿润。  
Hannibal抱住了Will，带着皮质手套的手穿过他的头发，安抚着Will：“  
通过我进入无尽痛苦之城  
通过我进入永世凄苦之坑  
通过我进入万劫不复之人群  
正以推动我那崇高的造物主  
我是神权神志神爱的结晶  
在我之前未有永恒之创造  
我将于天地一同长久  
进入者 必将断绝一切希望①  
你做好准备了么？”

Will没有回答，他抬头看着Hannibal，抓住他的后脑勺吻了上去，像是在确认着什么。Will进一步加深这个吻，Hannibal放纵他在自己嘴里舔舐。透过酒味，他能品尝到Will本身的味道，淡淡的味道，不是很特别却又与众不同。他索性闭上了眼睛享受着这个吻。Will和他舌头相互纠缠，交换着唾液，只有这种方式才能让他感觉到自己的生命，他紧紧贴着Hannibal，感受着透过对方大衣传来的温暖。  
“占有我，标记我，让我属于你，让我无法从你身边再次逃离。把我变成你的囚徒。”Will终于松开了他，舌头分离时还拉出了银丝。  
“你在诱惑我，Will。”这不是一个问句。  
“The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it。②”Will迷离地舔了舔微微红肿的嘴唇。  
“那么，吃下你的石榴子吧Persephone。”  
Hannibal轻轻把Will推倒在了床上，脱下了他身上的衣服，自己也脱掉了大衣只剩里面的三件套，他低下头看着Will，视线相见，Will眼满是爱和信任。他一手按住对方，用牙齿咬住拉下黑色的皮质手套。他冰冷的手划过冰冷Will光滑的脊背，轻咬着对方脖颈间突起的喉结。Will咬住了嘴唇，只能听见低声的呜呜声。  
“Now therefore, while the youthful hue sits on thy skin like morning dew…③”Hannibal放开了他的喉结，咬住了Will可爱的耳垂，低声说道。  
“嗯…Hanni…”Will的手不安分地伸向对方的下体，轻轻地抚摸着，“你硬了。”  
“是的。为了你，只为了你。”他加重了只。  
Hannibal的舌头慢慢下移，他舔舐着乳晕，把他胸前那可爱的蓓蕾含入嘴中吸吮着，甚而轻咬一口。他的手套弄着揉捏着Will的下体。他不能说话了，这实在是太美妙了。他闭上眼睛，他能想象出对方修长苍白的手指环住他的阴茎，玩弄着他的睾丸，平整的指甲刮过顶端的马眼带来电击般的快感，不时刮过他可爱的小穴。Will浑身泛红，只能发出淡淡的呻吟。  
“Hannibal…我快不行了…”他带着哭腔说道。  
“没事…你行的…”Hannibal不知道从哪里拿出来一个阴茎环，套在了Will性器的根部。手指刮掉马眼渗出的前液，均匀地涂抹在后穴上，手指慢慢滑进了他紧致的小穴。  
“啊！”突然的进入使得Will发出了一声尖叫。  
“放松Will，不然你会受伤的。”Hannibal安抚着他，手指小幅度地打着转。  
过了一会儿，Hannibal感到他的穴口开始放松，慢慢送入了第二根、第三根手指，巧妙地在他温暖湿润的腔体内转动按触。直到他按到了一个突起让Will发出了愉悦的呻吟。  
“嗯就是那里…给我…”他无意识地呼喊着。  
“Will，我需要你保持清醒。”Hannibal停下了手，盯着Will说道。“你看见了什么？”  
体内传来了阵阵空虚，他不满足地扭动着。“你…只有你…我看见了…你在玻璃里面而我…我在外面，你的记忆宫殿…你…我…，你在那里…一直在那里…让我能够找到你…在任何时间。”他低声呜咽着。“这些…是真的吗？”  
“对于这个世界来说不是…但是对于在那个世界的我们…答案是肯定的。”Hannibal抽出手指，撸动了几下自己的阴茎，把它送入了Will体内。  
“你能看到吗？那些血…和死亡…我的作品…”Hannibal另一只手抚过Will美丽的脸颊。  
“Death makes angels of us all and give us wing where we had shoulders smooth as raven's claws.④”Will的穴口收缩着吞入Hannibal的阴茎，在他身下颤抖喘息着。他伸出手钩住Hannibal的脖子，轻咬着对方的嘴唇：“给我…”  
Hannibal叹息着开始抽插，虽然并不快速，却充满了柔情，每次都能顶到对方的敏感点。Hannibal拿下了他的阴茎环，随之而来的高潮来的十分猛烈，几乎让Will迷失了自我，白色的浊液溅到了自己的小腹上。他只是紧紧拥住Hannibal，穴口剧烈的收缩着。Hannibal不久也在他体内高潮了。  
事后他们没有说什么，只是轻声呼唤对方的名字。Hannibal起身把Will抱进了浴室。

 

暧昧的阳光透过薄薄的窗纱洒落在床上，Will迷糊着双眼醒来。  
“Had we but world enough, and time,  
This coyness, Lady, were no crime  
We would sit down and think which way  
To walk and pass our long love’s day.  
Thou by the Indian Ganges’ side  
Shouldst rubies find: I by the tide  
Of Humber would complain. I would  
Love you ten years before the Flood,  
And you should, if you please, refuse  
Till the conversion of the Jews.  
My vegetable love should grow  
Vaster than empires, and more slow;  
An hundred years should go to praise  
Thine eyes and on thy forehead gaze;  
Two hundred to adore each breast,  
But thirty thousand to the rest;  
An age at least to every part,  
And the last age should show your heart.  
For, Lady, you deserve this state,  
Nor would I love at lower rate.  
But at my back I always hear  
Time’s wingèd chariot hurrying near;  
And yonder all before us lie  
Deserts of vast eternity.  
Thy beauty shall no more be found,  
Nor, in thy marble vault, shall sound  
My echoing song: then worms shall try  
That long preserved virginity,  
And your quaint honour turn to dust,  
And into ashes all my lust:  
The grave’s a fine and private place,  
But none, I think, do there embrace.  
Now therefore, while the youthful hue  
Sits on thy skin like morning dew,  
And while thy willing soul transpires  
At every pore with instant fires,  
Now let us sport us while we may,  
And now, like amorous birds of prey,  
Rather at once our time devour  
Than languish in his slow-chapt power  
Let us roll all our strength and all  
Our sweetness up into one ball,  
And tear our pleasures with rough strife  
Thorough the iron gates of life:  
Thus, though we cannot make our sun  
Stand still, yet we will make him run.”  
一个平稳的男声朗读着诗句。Will有些脸红，这首诗曾经出现他的床上。  
Hannibal看见Will醒了，便放下手里的书。  
“Will你醒了。”  
“是的。”  
其实他们都知道自己只是在做梦，Abigail的音容不过是转瞬云烟，对于那个世界的他们来说，这美好的事情永远只可能存在于梦境中。从来没有人提起过这件事，他们只是欺骗着自己，用吻去掩饰悲伤和疼痛。  
“I love you，Will.I won't let you go."  
「No light, but rather darkness visible. Served only to discover sights of woe.｣  
「没有光，只有看的见的黑暗，只为让你看见悲哀的景象。」  
「With ever-burning Sulphur unconsumed. Such place Eternal Justice had prepared. ｣  
「那烈火的狂潮持续着，这样的地方是永恒的正义。」⑥  
或许那里也并非如此。  
「There the companions of his fall, over whelmed.」   
「那和他一起坠落的，是无法抗拒的。」  
「With Floods and Whirlwinds of tempestuous fire.」   
「有如洪水旋风般的狂暴的火焰。」⑦  
地狱里恶魔与他相依，那一刻他觉得自己拥有着整个世界，而不是眼前。  
“I love you too，Hannibal。"他的手捧住对方的脸，像个虔诚的信徒，闭上眼睛吻了上去。

 

We are dreaming.What we saw would never come true.这个虚伪的世界不过是自欺欺人罢了。即便知道谎言还是不断沉迷其中，无法自拔。  
We will never be together.

 

①但丁《神曲·炼狱篇》  
②摆脱诱惑的唯一方法是向诱惑屈服。——王尔德  
③因此啊，趁那青春的光彩还留驻在你的玉肤，像那清晨的露珠——To His Coy Mistress by安德鲁·马维尔  
④死亡将我们变成天使，让我们原来如乌鸦利爪般的肩膀中生出翅膀。——Jim Morrison  
⑤ 安德鲁·马维尔  
《致他娇羞的女友》  
我们如有足够的天地和时间，  
你这娇羞，小姐，就算不得什么罪愆。  
我们可以坐下来，考虑向哪方  
去散步，消磨这漫长的恋爱时光。  
你可以在印度的恒河岸边  
寻找红宝石，我可以在亨柏之畔  
望潮哀叹。我可以在洪水  
未到来之前十年，爱上了你，  
你也可以拒绝，如果你高兴，  
直到犹太人皈依基督正宗。  
我的植物般的爱情可以发展，  
发展得比那些帝国还辽阔，还缓慢。  
我要用一百个年头来赞美  
你的眼睛，凝视你的娥眉；  
用二百年来膜拜你的酥胸，  
其余部分要用三万个春秋。  
每一部分至少要一个时代，  
最后的时代才把你的心展开。  
只有这样的气派，小姐，才配你，  
我的爱的代价也不应比这还低。  
但是自我的背后我总听到  
时间的战车插翅飞奔，逼近了；  
而在那前方，在我们的前面，却展现  
一片永恒的沙漠，辽阔，无限。  
在那里，再也找不到你的美，  
在你的汉白玉的寝宫里再也不会  
回荡着我的歌声，蛆虫们将要  
染指于你长期保存的贞操，  
你那古怪的荣誉将化作尘埃，  
而我的情欲也将变成一堆灰。  
坟墓固然是很隐蔽的去处，也很好，  
但是我看谁也没有在那儿拥抱。  
因此啊，趁那青春的光彩还留驻  
在你的玉肤，像那清晨的露珠，  
趁你的灵魂从你全身的毛孔  
还肯于喷吐热情，像烈火的汹涌，  
让我们趁此可能的时机戏耍吧，  
像一对食肉的猛兽一样嬉狎，  
与其受时间慢慢的咀嚼而枯凋，  
不如把我们的时间立刻吞掉。  
让我们把我们全身的气力，把所有  
我们的甜蜜的爱情揉成一球，  
通过粗暴的厮打把我们的欢乐  
从生活的两扇铁门中间扯过。  
这样，我们虽不能使我们的太阳  
停止不动，却能让他们奔忙。  
⑥米尔顿《失乐园》  
⑦弥尔顿《失乐园》

**Author's Note:**

> 关于本文：为了防止有人没有看懂，我这里解释一下。威尔是作家，他把自己梦到的东西写下来，而他梦到的是以威尔为第一视角的正剧的内容。汉尼拔也能看到，不过是以汉尼拔为第一视角的正剧内容。他知道那是一个平行世界，而且是一切其他平行世界的起点。所以其实他们现在所在这个美好的世界才是真正意义上的梦境。但是威尔和汉尼拔都选择了欺骗自己，说服自己这个美好的世界才是主世界。他们都知道在真实的世界里他们永远无法在一起。
> 
>  
> 
> 作者的话：这是我最后一篇汉尼拔的同人。不会再有任何后续，他们永远无法在一起是我所有汉尼拔同人一直隐含的主题。在这篇文里最后我把它点出来了。我爱这部剧，爱这些角色，他们不属于我。感谢腐勒和所有汉尼拔剧组的人员，为我们广大粉丝提供了这么一部好剧。谢谢所有完整阅读完这些的各位，我很怀念那些我文思泉涌不断更新你们支持我的日子。我会怀念这些的。再见。  
> (去年写这话的时候没想到自己真的放不开这个cp现在还是在坑里。。。)


End file.
